


Let It Die

by Lexys23



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "You're going to have to let me go, you know that right?" she asked him, her voice a whisper."I know. I just don't want to yet. I want you out there with me, one last time," Seth told her.





	Let It Die

 

_**I've been looking for a way** _ _**  
** _ _**To bring you back to life** _ _**  
** _ _**And if I could find a way, I would bring you back tonight** _ _**  
** _ _**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie** _ _**  
** _ _**I'd take the coldness from your eyes** _ _**  
** _ _**But you told me, if you love me** _ _**  
** _ __**Let it die**

Seth sat in his bedroom. He placed his bottle on the ground and grabbed a new one. It had been a month since  _the accident_. It had been a month since he was told about Paige, about her death.

A month before, Paige was hanging out with Summer and Emma. They went to eat after the show. Seth was home, waiting for her to return. She had promised to be in his arms when he woke up. But that never happened. It had been a month, and he always woke up alone. She was not in his arms. And to make everything worse, he found out she had been planning to propose to Seth. She had bought a ring and planned it out; she never got to do it.

Seth had spent the last few weeks drunk. No one saw him anymore. Dean tried to be there, but he was also dealing with the death. Roman tried, but he wasn't able to get through to him. AJ tried her own way. But no one was able to get through to him.

Seth tipped the bottle and drank everything in one breath.

_"What are you doing Seth?"_  he heard. He sat up, although it was hard with how drunk he was. He looked around his room, but he saw no one. " _I don't want you to be like this_."

Seth was able to connect a voice with a face. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Paige?"

He could hear her laugh. He could hear her sweet voice. He quickly grabbed another bottle and drank the whole thing. It was like magic. Sitting there, in front of him, was his girlfriend. In front of him was Paige.

"I-I love you Paige," he said, as he moved closer to her. He watched her reach for his face and placed her hand on his cheek.

_"I love you too Seth. You need to shave through_ ," she told him, a small smile on his face. He could see the tears on her face.

"I will, for you. I've missed you Paige. Don't leave me again," he begged, letting the tears run down his face.

_"Seth_ ," she whispered.

Seth shook his head and pulled her towards him. "Stay with me for tonight. Just for tonight."

He heard her sigh. She pulled back and walked to  _their_  bedroom. Seth smiled and stumbled behind her. For the first time since finding out the news, he slept without nightmares.

**Let It Die**

_***A Few Months Later** _ _*_

Dean sighed as he sat down. His world had crumpled around him. He last a sister, his baby sister. He loved Paige. She was just like him, crazy, fearless, annoying. And she always made him feel normal. He remembered when she told him about his date with Emma.

_Dean was walking with Roman and Seth. They were talking about a plan to take down the Wyatt Family. They were walking around the corner when he felt someone jump on his back. He groaned. He saw black hair on his shoulder. He knew who it was._

" _What are you doing Paigey?" Dean asked, grabbing her thighs and walking to his destination. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder. Seth and Roman continued their way, knowing that whatever they were talking about was between them._

" _Well_ Deany _, I did what I promised I would do," she told him. Dean stopped._

" _Really? You mean she said yes?" he asked, excitedly._

_He felt her nod against him. "Yeah. I mean, I had to talk you up, but she said yes. Tomorrow night at eight. It's all set."_

" _I owe you one Paige. I could kiss you!" he exclaimed, as he placed Paige on the ground._

" _Hey!" Seth shouted, turning around and glaring at Dean._

_Dean frowned for a second, and then his eyes widened. "Ew, no I don't mean it like that!" He then turned to Paige and turned around. He crouched down and let her get back on his back. "I'll carry you where ever you want to go."_

_Paige wrapped her arms back around him and told him to walk towards Seth. She leaned forward and kissed him._

Dean rubbed his face. She was gone. She wasn't with him anymore. Dean looked down at his vest. Creatives had planned to break the Shield, but after everyone received the news, they didn't. No one had the heart to break up what Paige had loved. But they did change it. The Shield wore black and purple vests. Her two colors. Over his chest, was Paige's logo. It brought them closer to Paige.

He saw the door open and Summer entered the room. Like the men, Summer wore Paige's logo. He smiled at her.

"How are you doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Dean shrugged. "As okay as I can be."

"You don't have to have a straight face all the time. We've all cried. Roman cried. Everyone has cried. But I haven't seen you cry. It's okay to break down."

Dean shook his head. He could feel a lump in his throat, but he fought against it. "I can't."

Summer sighed. "Dean—"

"No! I can't cry. I have to be strong! For Seth. For Emma. I-I don't—I can't cry!"

Summer said nothing. She just reached over and pulled him for a hug. Upon contact, he broke and started to cry. _  
_

**Let It Die**

Seth opened his eyes with a smile. Sitting next to him was Paige. He sat up, not caring that there was a huge pounding in his head. He stared at her, as she looked out the window.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

_"Seth, you can't keep doing this,"_ she whispered back, looking at him.

"Paige," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

_"Seth, why? You're slowly killing yourself. I don't want you to do this. I want you to live,"_  she told him, reaching for his cheek.

"I don't want to live without you."

_"Then live for me."_

**Let It Die**

Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She closed her eyes and waited until someone answered.

She opened them when she heard the door open. Seth stared back at her. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Seth whispered, as he moved to the side to let her walk in.

Emma looked around the house. It was a mess. There were beer bottles everywhere. Plates were piling up. "This place is a mess. Paige would have hated it."

Seth let out a small chuckle. "She would have."

Emma turned around and looked at Seth. "We need to talk."

The dual haired man nodded. "I guess we do. But what about?"

"Paige."

**Let It Die**

" _I—I'm not. I'm not ready to. No, I'm not"_

" _No? You're not? You're not? Okay yeah. I-I think you are."_

AJ smiled as she watched the video. She watched herself slap a debuting Paige.

" _Are you ready now? Are you ready now Paige? Well ready or not, I think we have to have a match right now. And for special post-Wrestlemania treat, I will put my title on the line. So let's get a referee out here, right now. Ready or not, this is my house. I'll tell you when you're ready."_

AJ watched the short match. She felt her bed dip. She felt arms wrap around her. She leaned into them.

"I miss her," she whispered, looking at the tv.

CM Punk nodded.

"She was a great friend. We had great matches. What's going to happen now?"

Punk kissed the top of her head. "Now you grow."

**Let It Die**

"You need to go back out there," Emma told him, staring at him. Seth just started at her so she continued. "She wouldn't want this."

Seth glared at her. "You  _don't_  know what she would want."

"You aren't the only one who loved her! You aren't the only who lost her! We feel the pain too! You aren't the only one!" Emma shouted, her tears stinging in her eyes.

Seth sighed. "I know," he whispered, "I just don't know how to continue on."

"No one does. How do you think her parents feel? Her brothers? Sister? We all loved,  _love_  her. And we all lost her. We all feel like our hearts were ripped out of our chest. But he have to continue living."

Seth started to cry. Emma hugged him.

He opened his eyes and saw Paige staring at them, a small smile on her face. Once he pulled away, he looked at Emma. He saw the dark circles around her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping?"

Emma frowned. "Not really, no."

"Does Dean know? Why hasn't he done anything?"

Smiling softly, she answered. "I broke up with him."

**Let It Die**

Roman, Summer, and Dean sat in the locker room. They were silent. They were just waiting for someone to say anything. The Shield was a duo. Seth had gone missing.

Roman had his arm around Summer. The blond was leaning against him. She sighed, while looking at Dean. Two months after Emma woke up from her coma, she dumped Dean. He was trying to help her, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want Dean, and no one knew why.

Summer looked at the purple on Roman's vest. She gently traced the purple lines, thinking to the moment she met Paige.

_Paige was sitting alone. All the other divas were sitting away from her, talking about her. The nineteen year old looked sad, but she tried to hide it from the other girls. Summer entered the locker room and saw that._

_Glaring at the other girls, she walked over to the young girl and sat next to her. Paige looked at her, her eyes wide._

" _Hey, I'm Summer. You're Paige right?"_

_Paige nodded. Summer could hear the other girls whispered. She rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them. They are all bitches. All they do is talk. They are just jealous that you are better then all of them."_

_Paige smiled, and nodded. "I've been training since I was a kid."_

_Summer laughed. "Maybe you can help me with my wrestling?"_

_Paige nodded, looking happy for the first time since signing to WWE._

A few months later, Emma joined them. And the three became inseparable even dating three other best friends from the same group.

"Emma told me she thinks it's her fault. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the car. Maybe she could had prevented it. Maybe she could have done something to minimize the injuries, and maybe Paige would have still been alive," Dean told them.

Summer frowned. "But it wasn't her fault."

"That's why she left me. I kept telling her it wasn't her fault. That it was because of the other guy. But she wouldn't listen to me. She kept telling me that it was her fault. So she broke up with me to punish herself."

"That's stupid," Roman told him, talking for the first time. "I've had it. Emma and Seth haven't been dealing with this well. We need to do something about this."

Summer and Dean looked at each other and smiled. "They need to know we are here for them too."

Roman nodded and stood up. The other two stood up too.

**Let It Die**

"Emma, it's not your fault."

She shook her head. "Then why do I feel this way! Why do I feel responsible?! I was driving the car. I was controlling the  _fucking_  car!"

Seth grabbed her chin and gently turned her head. "Emma, it's not your fault. It was the other driver. You tell me Paige would be mad at how I am living my life. But she would be even angrier at you. You are shutting everyone out. You are blaming yourself. She would never do that. She knows it's not your fault. She knows there was nothing you could have done."

"Then why do I feel like there was?" she whispered, feeling defeated.

"I don't know. But we'll get through this. I promise we will." He pulled her back into his arms, this time to comfort her.

Emma nodded into his chest.

_"Thank you_ ," he heard.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, his door was opened. Emma and Seth jumped and turned, to see Roman, Summer, and Dean standing there. The three looked confused. They had only expected to see Seth, not Emma.

Once the smaller blond saw her ex-boyfriend. She rushed to him and apologized.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry I've been a bitch," she muttered into his head.

Dean shook his head. "It's okay. I get it. I love you Emma, I love you so much."

Emma started crying.

Seth smiled at his friends. "I'm sorry too. I know I pushed you guys away, and it was wrong of me. No more. Paige wouldn't have wanted that."

Roman was the first one. He wrapped his brother in a hug. Summer joined the hug. Then Emma and Dean joined them. Seth opened his eyes to see Paige in the hug too. She was smiling up at him.

**Let It Die**

Seth could hear the cheers of the crowd. He touched to "P" over his heart with a smile on his face. He looked at the monitor, AJ was standing there, with the belt on her shoulder. She was talking about having the best match of her life. She was talking about NXT ArRival, about the amazing match between Paige and Emma. Seth smiled at the Paige chants. He looked to his side and saw Paige there, smiling at the monitor.

AJ talked about how she wanted a match like that. The second that left her mouth, Emma's theme came out. Everyone went crazy. Like Seth, Emma hadn't been in WWE in some time. She wasn't fully cleared, but come the next Pay-Per-View, she would.

Emma told AJ that if she wanted a match like that, she was going to get it. She was going to win the belt come Pay-Per-View. And she was going to win it for Paige. AJ accepted with a smile. It was the first real smile she had had since getting the news.

_"I'm so proud of her,"_  Paige said, looking at one of her best friends.

"We all are. She's going to win it."

_"You're going to have to let me go, you know that right?"_  she asked him, her voice a whisper.

"I know. I just don't want to yet. I want you out there with me, one last time," Seth told her. She smiled and nodded.

Seth turned back to see Summer in a match with Brie Bella. Summer was getting a push. She was doing great out there. She was no longer just losing matches, but winning some.

Later in the night, it was the main event. The Shield vs The Wyatt Family.

"Are you ready for this?" Seth asked, a bit nervous. He hadn't been in the ring in some time.

Paige smiled at him. " _Let's do this."_

The Shield song blasted off. People cheered. Dean Ambrose went first, followed by Roman Reigns. The crowd went wild when they saw Seth Rollins.

The Wyatt Family stood there, ready to fight. Seth started the match.

_"Go get them_."

Seth smiled and went for it.

**Let It Die**

Seth looked at the grave. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "I love you Paige. And I always will. You're my first love. And that's never going to change."

_"I love you too Seth."_

He placed the flower down and stood up. He turned to see his friends. He could see Dean with his arm around Emma. Roman was holding Summer's hand. And Punk was hugging AJ.

He could feel her hand in his. He knew it was time. He knew he had to let go.

_"You have our friends. Whenever you feel like it's too much, just go to them. And remember, even though I may not be here, I'll always be a part of you. You're never alone,"_  she told him.

"I know. I'm never going to stop missing you."

Seth looked down at his hand when he felt her presence disappear. He felt his tears stinging his eyes. He sighed and smiled when he didn't feel her anymore. He looked at the ring he was wearing, tears in his eyes.

"You'll never be gone. You'll always be in our hearts."


End file.
